Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electronic device and relating electronic system for radio connecting a plurality of electronic devices, in particular by means of a short-range radio communication network.
Description of the Related Art
Bluetooth technology has been widely disseminated in the market for short-range radio connections thanks to its universal character and user friendliness.
Two devices that use the Bluetooth technology can be connected to each other in just a few seconds, in any part of the world.
It is known to connect a smartphone with headsets without using connecting wires, but using a radio channel, in particular Bluetooth technology: in this way a user wearing the headset can carry on a phone conversation without needing to hold the smartphone in one hand. Therefore, the user has his hands free and can engage in other activities while talking on the phone, such as, for example, driving a car or riding a motorcycle.
Protective helmets for motorcycles which have headsets with Bluetooth technology installed inside the helmet are known. A motorcyclist wearing the helmet can thus connect to a smartphone by means of Bluetooth technology and can carry on a phone conversation while riding the motorcycle.
Bluetooth headsets which have an answer button for switching the headset on or off are also known: in this case it is possible to answer an incoming phone call by pressing the answer button.
The Applicant has observed that one disadvantage of the known techniques is not to allow to make and to receive phone calls with sufficient safety while one is riding a motorcycle or driving a car.
In fact, a motorcyclist who wants to make voice call must take one hand off the motorcycle handlebars, catch the smartphone, select the phone number and activate the voice call by pressing a button on the smartphone keyboard (or touching the screen thereof): these operations require excessive time during which the motorcyclist continues riding the motorcycle with only one hand, thus reducing riding safety.
Analogous considerations can be made for the case wherein the motorcyclist wants to answer an incoming voice call, because the motorcyclist must take one hand off the motorcycle handlebars and press a button on the smartphone keyboard (or touch the screen thereof) to answer the incoming voice call.
If the Bluetooth headsets with an answer button are installed inside the protective helmet, the motorcyclist must take one hand off the handlebars and press the answer button to answer the incoming voice call; therefore, in this case as well there is a time interval wherein the motorcyclist continues riding the motorcycle with only one hand, thus reducing riding safety.
The previous observations regarding insufficient safety while riding are applicable in an analogous manner to driving a car.